Plan into action
by Youikina
Summary: Several years ago, he was Harry Potter.For the last couple hundred years, he has been reborn again and again to aviod a certain black haired immortal after his powers. While his mind was sealed away with the kyuubi, he came up with a plan. Now that plan is going to be put into action


**I do not own Harry Potter or naruto.**

**From youikina  
**

**This is a rough draft. i will fine tune it later.  
**

* * *

The days of being Hokage are long and drawn out. There is little time to do anything but paperwork. Hiruzen Sarutobi found this out many years ago. Over the last twelve years, he has had to watch the son of the Fourth Hokage. This boy was beaten and abused by his citizens. The worse thing, is there is little he could do to help the child.

With the exception of a few people, no one in this village wanted to have the demon brat as he was called. Years ago, Minato once told him something that he didn't seem to remember before. He spoke of his family, how they died when he was young, and how his line would always survive. At the time, he thought that the boy was just trying to start a powerful clan, to show he is not one to be kept down. However, these last years, no on has been able to kill Naruto Uzumaki.

For years, he thought it was the Kyuubi at work. Now, things look different. Currently, he is sitting watching the preliminaries. Sasuke was taken out quick due to the cursed seal on him.

Looking over to Naruto, he looked shocked to see bright emerald eyes gazing back into his own. Naruto did not have emerald eyes. Something is wrong! However, it is best to stay seated for now. If the Kyuubi is released, then it could be bad for him.

* * *

Naruto looked at the world around him. Sasuke just got finished with his fight with the sound shinobi. He hated fighting with all of his might. However, he had no choice in the matter. Death has made is clear, he will never let him die. Loved one have died in front of him for many years. He would have just kept Minato's body, but the seal went wrong. He ended up in a new body all together, and his memories erased.

How annoying. He is not only Naruto Uzumaki, he has been reborn again and again, to keep himself alive. He is the creator and control of the bloodline in this world. He is the first and only Master of Death to ever exist.

However, after the incident in Wave, his memories came back all at one. Hitting him like a title wave. His original name is Harold James Potter. He was a wizard, and the most powerful being in the world. He knew more than every single person in this world put together, minus that bastard Uchiha. After retaining all memories, he remember how that bastard has been trying to get him under his control from a couple hundred years. This is the reason he moved from father to son. When the line ended, he would end up as an orphan, just to keep that bastard off his scent.

Since his memories and magic were sealed with the fox, they came to a deal. The Kyuubi will do an eternity of paperwork, and remain a spirit, or be sent into the fiery abyss to be tortured forever. The moment the Kyuubi is gone, which will be during his fight, his magic will be unleashed. Showing Madara Uchiha exactly where and who he is.

Looking at the board, he saw Sakura's name pop up, along with Ino. There is no way either of them are going to win. They were tied on power and extremely weak.

The fight quickly ended with both girls passed out on the floor, pathetic.

These fights are boring him, and the Kyuubi is getting restless to get out of it's cage. With a sigh, he jumped down into the arena. It is close to the time to release the bastard fox.

The process has begun, Kyuubi is slowly fading, and fast. In only a few seconds, his magic is going to be free.

"This is going to be easy," laughed Kiba.

"You think so. I feel pity for you, really. Your clan was refused the right of the bloodline, so you made a pact with the demon hounds to keep the integrity of a clan, how pathetic," Naruto said as he gave the boy a sneer. The boy immediately took a step back.

"Try to act tough, Naruto. That is not going to work on me," said Kiba, giving a slight smirk. This mutt did not know his place.

The boy attacked. Naruto side stepped the punch, and another. Inside his head, he is counting down.

Five. He blocked a kick from Kiba.

Four, he slammed Kiba into the hard ground.

Three, he watched the fallen boy, making no move to hurt or help him.

Two, Kiba stands up, glaring at him, and attacks.

One, his magic released, throwing Kiba back, and blinding the entire arena.

He could feel the familiar pulses of his magic. For the first time in the longest time, he is happy. He only paid attention to his magic, not the crowd around him.

He did not notice that the light vanished, that his hair is now black, or the fact that he grew several feet. Nor did he notice, that every person in the room is starting at him, or the fact that he is surrounded by shinobi.

"Who are you," demanded an ANBU, holding a kunai in the defensive pose. Within an instant, he knew this man hold a kekkai genkai. The other four ANBU do not have any kekkai genkai.

"Hold a kunai to your throat, and don't move," he told the kekkai genkai user. He could see the fear in the man's eyes as his body began to move without his consent.

"Make it stop," the man growled.

"My name is Potter Harold, controler and creator of bloodline. Watch your tone or I will make all of those with bloodline, even the carriers, kill themselves," said Naruto with a smirk, looking up at the old man in the chair.

"Naruto is that you," asked the old man.

"In a way, I have no secrets to hide, and I will tell them all here, but you must order your ANBU to back off," said Naruto, getting a nod from the old man. The four ANBU backed off, except for the one with the kekkai Genkai.

"I release you from your orders," he said the the young man, who vanished a second later.

"Naruto, what happened," asked the Third, looking him up and down.

"technically, Naruto never existed. The body was that to be a host for me, just as his father's body and the body before that," said Naruto, looking down at the tight orange cloths. With a wave of his hands, he is dressed in black cargo pants, military boots, and a tight green shirt.

"What do you mean host," demanded Sarutobi, looking angry.

"I am not the Kyuubi, that pathetic best is going to be doing paperwork for the rest of time, he thought it would be better than being in a water filled sewer cage for the rest of time," said Nartuo, looking Sarutobi in the eyes.

"You did not explain yourself," said Neji, from the stand.

"My oringal body, which housed my soul, came in possession of three items of supernatural powers. These things were called the deathly hallows. I became known as the Master of Death. I can not die, and I have come to terms with these facts. However, several years after this village was created some one sought me out. I have no knowledge of who he is. He wished to gain control over me and all the kekkai genkais in the world. To prevent him from succeeding, I have been forced to live in body after body, from father to son for many years. If the line dies out, I become an orphan and begin again. I have lived longer then the elemental nations have existed Sarutobi, I have seen many loved ones die. When the Kyuubi attacked, something happened with the seal, not only did it seal itself into my new body,my magic was locked away with my memories. While I was unconscious some night, I had to make hard decisions." said Naruto, before giving Hinata a look.

"What," asked Hinata.

"On the night your mother died, the kumo shinobi were going to go after not only you. They would have killed, along with Lord Hiashi. I gave Neji's father a deal, he either sacrifice himself or watch his loved one die. Your father saved seven lives in total that night, Neji," said Naruto, before Neji glared at him.

"So it was his fate," asked Neji, to him.

"Neji, fate just sets a destination, and the destination can change. Human choices are what make that destiny change. Because I interfered with your father's choice, I made it so another path could be traveled. Neji, do not blame Hinata for the choiced of your father, do not hold on to such hate. In the end, you will end up like Sasuke, who shall have no real friends or family. He will die without anyone mourning at his funeral," said Naruto, making Neji gasp at him.

"My mother," asked Hinata.

"There was nothing I could do. Your mother made the choice, Hinabi or her. Hinata, you are not weak. Your father is an abusive bastard, who puts you down. I will be watching your clan. If the bird cage seal do not disappear by the end of the month, you father and your elder shall loose their Byakugan and their magic," said Harry with a small smile.

"magic," asked Sarutobi.

"It is a requirement for the bloodlines to appear. Tenzo, of Orochimaru's experiments, is the only one who survived because he was only one with enough magic to accept the DNA of the first Hokage as his own. Should Tenzo have any children, if they have enough magic, they will have the bloodline. Magic played a part of making sure Tenzo surived, so in the ways of magic, Tenzo is the son of the first Hoakge. He has the kekkai genkai and can pass it down into the future user of the clan," said Harry with a small smile.

"Can we take this elsewhere," asked the third.

"very well, I need to speak to a few of your counsil members anyway," said Naruto, before vanishing, with the Hokage.

They landed right in front of the Hokage tower.

"After you," said Naruto, before Sarutobi began walking into the tower. This is going to be hard as hell.

With a sigh, he began to move towards the meeting room. The council wanted to meet after the tournament.

With a sigh, he opened to door.

The council member looked at him, with a shocked looked at Naruto, wondering who he is.

"Hello, Lord Hokage," said Danzo, along with a few others in the room. The Hokage sat down, and Naruto leaned on the edges of the banister.

"Who is this, Lord Hokage," said Mrs. Haruno, looking at him with lust in her eyes.

"My name is Naruto, and mind you place, or you shall meet an early grave," he said, before many of members were on alert.

"Demon Brat," screamed a councilmen.

A bight green light, hit the civilian, before he dropped dead. Naruto sighed, looked bored at the counsilmen.

Sarutobi told them the information he already has.

"You expect us to believe that," sneered Danzo, glaring at him.

"Danzo, remove all Sharigan eyes from your person immediately," said Naruto, before Danzo tried to fight his body, which is moving on his own.

"How are you controling danzo," asked Sarutobi.

"Those who steal bloodlines are also under my power," said Naruto, watching as Danzo pulled out three eyes already.

"Make him stop," screamed Haruno, looking at the eyes.

"Not until all eyes are removed. The eyes will start to desinergrate once they are out," said Harry before the eyes began to decompose at an extreme rate as they were pulled out of Danzo's body.

Finally, the seventh eyes was pulled out of Danzo's head, before it decomposed in his hands. Danzo soon fell over from the blood pouring from his body.

"He will not survive the night," said Harry glaring at the man.

"How dare you," screamed Haruno, at him.

"He was the one who ordered the death of the Uchiha clan, he was living off the extra time those people would have, if they had not died. He was suppose to die four years ago," said Harry, glaring at the women.

"Koharu, you would have caused the deaths of seven members the day you gave Hinata Hyuga to the Kumo ninja, for the life lost, you now only have a week left, to try and make up for your sin. Glasses, You have two days left, try not to do anything stupid," said Naruto with a smirk.

The two figures look at him in shock. They are going to die, and there is nothing they could do about it.

"So is there anything else you need to share," asked Hiashi.

Naruto smirked.

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his apartment. It has been a very long day. He told the council off and made Hiashi get rid of the bird cage seal. There are several other things that got done but for now, all he wanted is some sleep. That bastard is going to be close, so the act is going to have to work.

With a sigh, he slipped into the showers, which are hot due to heating charms. The hot water felt good on his dirty skin. It has been so long since he had a very good shower.

Stepping out of the shower, he wiped himself down, before wrapping the towel around his waist. He opened his bathroom door, to show familiar red eyes.

"Who are you," he demanded to the figure, showing his "confusion" very well. The figure smirked at him, before walking forward.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, it is so nice to see you," said the figure, which can now he seen in full view thanks to the light.

"Your the man that is after me," stated Naruto in fake shock, stepping backward, into the sink. The figure, gave a smirk, before putting his hand under his head. The figure is in a full black outfit, with a orange spiral mask hanging from his neck.

"Who are you," Naruto demanded again, glaring into those red and black eyes.

"You really do not remember? Harry, that is just sad. Well you only started to gain your memories back, so it wont be as much fun to take you right now. That will not be fun at all. This is going to get interesting fast," said the man.

"Your name," Naruto said, getting a chuckle from the man.

"Uchia Madara, I will let you go this time, but next time, your mine," said Madara, before vanishing a second later. This is going to plan.

Naruto went over to his bed, laid down, and passed out.

* * *

Madara smirked as he watched the confused dark haired male pass out. The confusion in his eyes was evident, so little Harry had no idea who he is. That is really sad. He could have stolen the boy away right now, but where is the fun in that. He is waiting for a fight, and it will be a grand fight.

He needed time to prepare.


End file.
